One Million Miles Into The Future
by dream-of-your-star
Summary: The holders of Courage, Love, Light, Hope, Friendship, Sincerity, Knowledge, and Love and Sincerity get pulled into a time warp, to help the 'D-warriros- save what used to be the world, to prevent it happeneing in the future. Normal couples apply, plus 'L
1. Travelling through time and space.

Me: Okay. This is my new digi Fiction. None of the gang could make it today, so, I'll have to do it on my own. I don't own digimon. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
"Hurry up Kari, we're going to be late" shouted an angry Tai from the open front door. Kari rushed out her room, and grabbed her coat, before running through the front door.  
  
"Bye kids, have fun at your little picnic!" shouted their mother, as Tai closed the door with a sigh.  
  
"Took you long enough" he growled, as the two set off for the park.  
  
"I was trying to find my necklace" replied Kari, touching the heart pendant that lay around her neck.  
  
"It's only from T.K" said Tai. "It's not that special".  
  
"T.K's my boyfriend Tai" said Kari. "Everything he gives me is special".  
  
"Oh please" said Tai. "Just don't marry the guy. I don't exactly want to be related to Matt".  
  
"Your still angry at him?" asked Kari. "It's been a month".  
  
"I know" said Tai. "But you don't forgive someone that easily, for that kind of thing".  
  
"It's Sora's battle Tai".  
  
"And as her best friend, I feel the need to help her fight"  
  
"I don't understand you at times Tai" said Kari, shaking her head. "First, you avoid her, then your best friends, then you hate Matt and Mimi for no apparent reason whatsoever".  
  
"It's not for no apparent reason whatsoever" said Tai. "I hate Matt and Mimi for what they done to Sora".  
  
"They didn't do anything to her".  
  
"I don't call Matt cheating on Sora with her best friend for 3 whole months, and not even telling her, until she sees them making out behind the bike sheds at school one break time, then slagging her off in front of half the school, not doing anything to her".  
  
"From what I heard, Matt dumped Sora, then got together with Mimi" said Kari. "You've got a right to be mad"  
  
"Hey you two" came a cheerful voice from behind them. Turning, Tai and Kari saw T.K, Yolei, Cody and Sora run up to them. Well, actually, Yolei, T.K and Cody ran up to them. Sora was walking slowly behind. Across the road, Tai could see Matt and Mimi walking, hand in hand. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hey T.K" said Kari, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Oh, please" said Tai. "Kari, what did I just tell you?".  
  
"Not to marry the guy" said Kari. "Not to not kiss him in front of you".  
  
"Don't do that either".  
  
"What's this about not marrying me?" asked T.K.  
  
"Matt". T.K understood, and he, Kari, Yolei and Cody went ahead. Tai walked up to Sora, who forced a smile onto her face.  
  
"Hey Tai" she said.  
  
"Don't use that smile on me Sora, I know your depressed". Sora took the smile off her face, and sighed. Tai wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Don't let them get to you Sor" he said. "It's like you still love the guy".  
  
"You know I don't Tai" said Sora. "It's just I still can't believe he'd do that to me. I don't believe Mimi would do that to me. And what he said……"  
  
~ Flashback~  
  
"Matt, what do you think your doing? Mimi, how could you?"  
  
"Sora, it's been going on for months" said Matt. Sora had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why Matt?"  
  
"Face it Sora. It's over".  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question Matt".  
  
"You wanna know why? Your boring. All you ever talk about it Tai this, and Tai that. I was getting bored. I needed a bit of fun in my life".  
  
"But why Mimi?".  
  
"Well duh, you stupid cow. Mimi's cuter, smarter and just plain better than you. You actually think I cared about a little bitch like you? Get real".  
  
"You lied to me? After almost a year?".  
  
"No duh Sora. I never liked you, I only pretended to, to make Tai jealous. Just a hang on, a worthless piece of ****. You should have realised that a long time ago". Sora noticed the crowd gathering around the three, but ignored it. She turned to Mimi.  
  
"Your supposed to be my best friend Mimi, why did you do it?".  
  
"No offence to you or anything Sora, but it just kinda happened. Just one kiss between me and Matt. He told me not to tell you, so I didn't".  
  
"You're a bitch, you know that Mimi?" said Sora. "A low-life ****** up slag".  
  
"You watch who your calling a slag Sora" said Mimi. "I'm not the one who went behind my boyfriends back. You're the ****** up bitch around here. No wonder Matt came to me, your always talking about Tai, the stupid jack- assed, brain dead moron". Sora's eyes narrowed, and she raised her hand, and slapped Mimi hard across the face. Matt grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What the **** do you think your doing, touching Mimi you Whore?" he shouted. Sora slapped Matt with her other hand, kneed him where the sun don't shine, and ran home, in tears. Tai was watching from his locker. He walked right up to Matt, punched him in the face, and followed Sora, promising that no-one else would know about what happened.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
"Matt's just a ****** up moron Sora" said Tai. "Let it go. At least you bruised his face for a good couple of days. And Mimi's". Sora smiled a little.  
  
"And that black eye was great" said Sora. "But Tai, why didn't you tell anyone else?".  
  
"Well, I kinda told Kari this morning, but I know she won't tell anyone. I just didn't want you to get humiliated in front of the others".  
  
"I wouldn't really care what the others said Tai" said Sora. "Their my friends. They only would have ignored Matt and Mimi".  
  
"Yeah, but, although I hate to say it, their a part of the team, and if we aren't talking to them, and some evil digimon shows up, we'll be down two Digidestined, even though I don't think Matt or Mimi's crests will ever glow until this is sorted out".  
  
"Which won't happen for a long time, cause I'm sure as hell never gonna forgive them".  
  
"Come on, or we'll be late" said Tai. He grabbed Sora's hand, and the two ran towards the park.  
  
"Finally" said Davis, as Tai and Sora arrived at the park. The other 10 digidestined were sitting around a large blanket, with a couple of food baskets.  
  
"Sorry" said Tai, sitting next to Izzy.  
  
"Well" said Davis. "Now that we're all here, we can eat".  
  
"Yay, eat!" shouted Demiveemon. He jumped out of Davis's arms, and into the food basket, along with Poromon and Upamon.  
  
"You think they'd have grown out of that by now" said Gatomon.  
  
"I know" agreed Patamon.  
  
After an hour of eating and talking, the digidestined spread around the park. Matt and Mimi stayed by the blanket, talking quietly, and occasionally giving Tai and Sora evils. Meanwhile, Tai, Sora, Davis, Ken, T.K and Kari were playing Soccer (Tai, Sora and T.K on one team, Davis, Ken and Kari on the other). Cody and Joe were quietly talking with the digimon (minus Gatomon and Patamon who were sleeping) and Izzy and Yolei were doing something on Izzy's laptop.  
  
"Score!" shouted Tai, throwing his hands up in the air, in triumph.  
  
"No fair Tai" said Kari, retrieving the ball.  
  
"All's fair in Love, soccer and digimon battles" said Tai, smirking.  
  
"Lucky shot" said Davis.  
  
"Let's just get on with the game okay?" asked Sora, putting her hands on her hips. Kari threw the ball towards Ken, who began dribbling it down the field, passing it to Davis. Sora tackled him, and went for the goal.  
  
"Go Sora!" shouted T.K from his position as goalie. Just as Sora was about to kick the ball towards the goal, Kari disappeared.  
  
"Huh?" asked Ken, confused.  
  
"Where'd Kari go?" asked Tai, looking around.  
  
"Kari?" shouted T.K, running up to where Sora stood. "Kari???"  
  
"Matt!" shouted a voice. Turning, the soccer teams could see Mimi, looking frantically around for Matt. Cody and Joe made their way over to the group.  
  
"Izzy and Yolei have gone" said Cody.  
  
"Yeah" continued Joe. "One minute they were there, and the next they disappeared".  
  
"Kinda like that" said Cody, as he watched Sora disappear.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Tai, watching Mimi disappear, as she was running over to them.  
  
"Everyone's disappearing" said Davis.  
  
"No duh" said Ken. Just then, Tai and T.K disappeared.  
  
"Oh great. There goes T.S and Tai".  
  
"Really?".  
  
"Where'd they go?" asked Cody.  
  
"The digital world maybe?" wondered Joe.  
  
"Gatomon and Patamon would have been sent there as well" said Ken. "And so would we, but we're still here".  
  
"I just hope they'll all be okay" said Joe.  
  
"Okay" said Kari, brushing herself off. "Where am I?". Kari could have sworn she was playing soccer with Tai and the others in the park a moment ago, but now. Now she was in the middle of some kind of city. Buildings had collapsed, and it was dark, and a bit foggy. No-one was around. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto" said Kari to herself, looking around.  
  
"Strange" came a voice behind her. Turning, Kari saw Matt.  
  
"You're here too" she said, walking over to him.  
  
"Wherever here is" said Matt.  
  
"Matt, Kari". Turning yet again, Matt and Kari saw Izzy and Yolei, Izzy's lap top and all, heading towards them.  
  
"Izzy" said Matt. "You're the smart one. Where are we?". Izzy shrugged.  
  
"I'll tell you when I get my lap top online somewhere". Matt pointed to a phone booth. Izzy and Yolei headed over to it.  
  
"And say hi to Sora for us!" shouted Yolei, noticing the red-headed girl not too far off. Matt frowned, and looked away, as Sora came over to them.  
  
"Kari, are you okay?" asked Sora. Kari nodded.  
  
"Where are Yolei and Izzy? I swore I saw them here a minute ago"  
  
"Over by the phone booth, trying to get online". Sora watched the two hunch over Izzy's lap top, then saw Matt run off out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Where's he…." she trailed off when she saw the familiar face of Mimi. They hugged happily, and kissed. Sora shuddered and turned back to Kari.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora" she said.  
  
"Let the bitch have him" she said.  
  
"You deserve better".  
  
"Better what?".  
  
"Tai!".  
  
"T.K!". Kari ran into T.K's arms, and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay Kari" said T.K laughing.  
  
"You okay?" asked Tai, his eyes narrowing once he saw Mimi and Matt making out. Sora nodded.  
  
"Guy's over here!" shouted Izzy. Tai, Sora, T.K, Kari, Matt and Mimi (Once they stopped kissing) ran over to where Izzy and Yolei were.  
  
"So, where are we?" asked Matt.  
  
"Hey Sora. Mimi. T.K. Tai" said Yolei, waving to each one.  
  
"Well?" asked Matt again.  
  
"Well. I've uploaded a map of where we are. And your not gonna believe me" said Izzy.  
  
"Hurry up Izzy, where are we?" asked Tai. Izzy looked at them all.  
  
"We're in Odaiba. More or less outside Tai's apartment complex to be exact"  
  
"What???" asked Tai, shocked. Kari took a closer look around.  
  
"He's right" she said.  
  
"But, that can't be" said Tai, still shocked. "We left here about an hour ago. We would have heard everything. And, the police and everything would be here".  
  
"Give it a rest goggle-brain" muttered Matt.  
  
"Hey, shut it Matt" said Tai, putting an emphasis on 'Matt'.  
  
"Look Tai" said Matt. "I have no idea what your god damn problem with me is, but it's really pissing me off".  
  
"My problem with you, is what your and your ditz girlfriend did to Sora".  
  
"You shut it about Mimi".  
  
"You apologize to Sora"  
  
"Make me".  
  
"Make me". Fists at the ready, Tai and Matt were about to start a physical fight, when an explosion nearby interrupted them.  
  
"What was that?" asked Kari, grabbing onto T.K's arm.  
  
"Maybe that's the explosion you wanted to hear Tai" said Izzy, unplugging his lap top.  
  
"Let's go then" said Tai, running towards the sound, Sora, T.K, Yolei, Izzy and (reluctantly) Matt and Mimi hot on his trail.  
  
After turning a couple of corners, the digidestined arrived at the park. It was foggy there too. No plants or anything. Trees were knocked down, flowers dead. In the middle, the digidestined could see a digimon battle going on. An unknown digimon was battling what looked like…..  
  
"Garudamon"  
  
"Megakabuterimon". Both Sora and Izzy exclaimed.  
  
"What's going on now?" asked Tai. "They can't digivolve without you. Plus, how'd they get here? And who are those two kids?"  
  
Sure enough, two kids, -one with auburn hair, one with red, one girl, one boy– were watching the battle.  
  
"Questions, questions, questions" said Izzy. "Your starting to sound like me".  
  
"Wing blade".  
  
"Horn buster". The two attacks combined caused the mysterious digimon to be deleted.  
  
"Alright!" shouted the girl with auburn hair, as Garudamon and Megakabuterimon de-digivolved. "Another one bites the dust"  
  
"It seems our digimon are getting stronger with each battle they win" said the boy with red hair.  
  
"Always so logical, live it up a little" said the girl.  
  
"Alright then, if you insist" said the boy. "We rock the new world!".  
  
"That's more like it" said the girl. She turned suddenly, looking straight at the digidestined.  
  
"Ben" she said. The boy turned. "I thought you said there weren't any more humans in this sector".  
  
"There wasn't" said Ben.  
  
"Louise, Ben" shouted Biyomon. The pink bird flew over to them.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Tentomon.  
  
"I think me and Cassie made a mistake about there being no humans in this sector".  
  
"They could be trespassing" said Biyomon, as she and Tentomon turned towards the direction Ben and Louise were looking. Their eyes widened.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Izzy!"  
  
"No way" breathed Ben, as the two digimon ran to Sora and Izzy, hugging them.  
  
"Biyo, what's going on?" asked Sora.  
  
"And how did the city get like this?" added Tentomon.  
  
"You know very well what happened Izzy" said Tentomon.  
  
"And what did he do to you?" added Biyomon. "Your young again".  
  
"Huh?" asked T.K confused. "Again?"  
  
"Biyomon! Tentomon, come here!" shouted Ben. The two digimon ran over.  
  
"It's them, it's really them" said Tentomon.  
  
"But younger" added Biyomon.  
  
"It can't be" said Louise. "They….."  
  
"Hey!" shouted Matt. "Can you help us?".  
  
"Don't tell them anything" whispered Ben to Louise, Biyomon and Tentomon. "They obviously don't know who we are, so just tell them our names, nothing more".  
  
"Who are you?" asked Louise, as the eight digidestined approached them.  
  
"I'm Tai. This is Sora, T.K, Kari, Yolei, Izzy…...Matt and Mimi". Louise and Ben noticed the tension between Tai, Sora, Matt and Mimi.  
  
*Now we're getting somewhere* thought Louise.  
  
"I'm Ben, and this is Louise. I'm guessing you already know Biyomon and Tentomon". All eight nodded.  
  
"What were you guys doing?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Destroying the digimon" said Louise. "It was pretty obvious".  
  
"But why?" asked Izzy. "It would have been sensible to just open a digi- port to the digiworld. Then you wouldn't have to harm him".  
  
"But" said Ben. "The digi-port's don't work from the real world".  
  
"Why not?" asked Matt.  
  
"The barriers between both the digital and the real world, have strengthened" said Ben. "No amount of power can break it, and I've tried everything".  
  
"Like what?" asked Kari.  
  
"I've tried using all eight digivices at the same time. I've taken apart, and made them as strong as I can, by re-wiring them, connecting them to the actual computer. I've tried deleting the digital matter blocking the way with a program my dad showed me. I've tried blasting through the barrier, using my lap top to connect the digivices to the actual digi-port……."  
  
"Okay Woah, hold up there junior" said Tai. "Your making no sense. Your like our pal Izzy".  
  
"In more ways than one" said Mimi, noting Ben's wild red hair.  
  
"I have to admit, there is a similarity" said Izzy.  
  
"So, what exactly happened? What year is this? Are you sure we're in Odaiba?" asked Tai.  
  
"'He' came and destroyed everything in sight, it's the year 2022, and yes we're in Odaiba" said Louise.  
  
"'He'?" asked Mimi.  
  
"2022???" asked Tai. "We entered a time warp"  
  
"What year is it, where you came from?" asked Tentomon.  
  
"2003" said Sora.  
  
"Ah" said Biyomon. "So you guys are 13, 14 and 16 am I right?". Everyone nodded.  
  
"What exactly are you guys doing?" asked T.K. "Who's 'He'?". Louise and Ben exchanged looks.  
  
"Well. All we can tell you is that we're saving the world" said Louise. "And we have to go".  
  
"Wait" said Tai. "Please. We need your help"  
  
"Why?" asked Louise.  
  
"We need to get back to our time" said Tai. "Please? Take us to your leader? If you have one".  
  
"Tai, you sound like an extra terrestrial" said Izzy. Exchanging looks again, but this time with Biyomon and Tentomon, who both nodded, Louise and Ben sighed.  
  
"Okay" said Ben. "But… our leader. He might not want to help. He might not trust you….but if Biyomon and Tentomon do…..then we'll give it a try".  
  
"Thanks" said Sora. "We owe you one".  
  
"Come on" said Louise. "We live this way". And with that, the digidestined, Tentomon, Biyomon, Ben and Louise, left the clearing.  
  
"Ahh, it's good to be home" said a messy brown haired boy of 15, collapsing on a small red sofa in a rather large room. An Agumon walked in after him. The boy stretched, and closed his eyes. "Bliss" he said, smiling.  
  
"Hey Zac" came a voice. Looking up, Zac saw two girls, both with blond hair and blue eyes, walk in. A Palmon, and a Patamon walked in after them.  
  
"Cassie. Lauren, your back" he said. "How'd it go?".  
  
"Area cleared" said the older girl, Cassie, sitting down opposite him.  
  
"Heard from anyone else?" asked Zac.  
  
"Sam and Becky came in a few minutes ago, and Louise and Ben aren't back yet" said Lauren.  
  
"AH they'll be here in a minute" said Zac, closing his eyes again. "And then we can wait for another digital rip for some more G-forces to come through, and then….. We destroy them as well".  
  
"I still don't see why we have to fight them Zac" said Cassie. "Sam is right…."  
  
"Sam's your younger brother, and head of the Peacekeepers" said Zac. "You always agree with him. All brothers and sisters agree with each other".  
  
"You don't agree with Louise or Becky" said Lauren.  
  
"That's cause I don't need too" said Zac.  
  
"Anyone here?" called a voice. Opening his eyes again, Zac saw Louise and Ben enter the room.  
  
"Alright" he said. "Section cleared I presume?". Ben nodded. "Great. Now we can just relax and……" Zac trailed off, noticing the figures behind his sister and Ben. He sat up.  
  
"Who the hell are they?" he asked. "What have I told you about NOT bringing strangers into this sector?"  
  
"They were already in the sector Zac" said Louise. "They're not from here".  
  
"I bet they're not" said Zac. "Probably some of the G-force, trying to destroy us".  
  
"But, Biyomon and Tentomon know them" said Ben. "And they don't trace evil on them at all. They aren't even Digimon". Zac eyes Louise and Ben carefully, before signalling the digidestined to come forward. They did.  
  
"Tai!"  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"T.K!" Agumon, Palmon and Patamon all rushed forward.  
  
"Don't, stay there" said Zac, getting up. The digimon stopped. "You guys, go to the meeting hall" continued Zac. "Lauren, get the others". Turning back to the digidestined Zac paused. "You go too" he said. "Agumon, guard them". Agumon nodded, and lead the digidestined out the room. Zac closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"What have they done?" he thought to himself, before following.  
  
  
  
Not a very exciting ep, but the explanations will come in the next chap. Later days. 


	2. Questions, questions, and the tamers????...

Me: Phew. I'm exhausted. I've got exams for the next month, so I'm afraid not much will come out. I promise a really long chapter on each of my stories on the 13th of June.  
  
Zac~ Finally. A new chapter.  
  
Me~ Finally? I first published this story less than three days ago.  
  
Agumon~ But we want to know what happened.  
  
Zac~ Me too.  
  
Me~ You were there remember?? Anyway……  
  
Agumon~ Oh, oh, I wanna do the disclaimer.  
  
Me~ Fine, fine what ever.  
  
Agumon~ Sarah doesn't own digimon, to her dismay. She only owns the characters as follows: Zac, Ben, Cassie, Louise, Sam, Lauren, Becky. Oh, and Wardramon. Isn't that already a digimon? Oh, and she owns the plot as well.  
  
Me~ Wardramon probably is already a digimon, but I don't know. Apologies if it is.  
  
Zac~ And now, since Agumon got to say the disclaimer- on with the second chapter of One Million Miles Into The Future!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Zac entered the room, he saw the digidestined seated around the large table. His friends, and sisters were seated around them.  
  
"Okay" he said, sitting down at the head of the table. Let's get this over and done with". He paused, and turned to the digidestined. "Your some of the famous digidestined, am I right?" he said. "Holders of Courage, Love, Friendship, Sincerity, Knowledge, Hope, Light, and both Love and Sincerity" The digidestined nodded.  
  
"But who are you?" asked Tai. "I mean. We know your Zac. And we know Ben and Louise. Sort of. But….."  
  
"Okay, okay. You want explanations? I'm the leader of a group called the D- Warriors. We're children from around the world, who have the power to battle digimon, make our own digimon digivolve. I'm Zac, and I'm 15. Ben is 14, and our mechanic, computer expert. Cassandra, or Cassie…." said Zac, pointing to a blond haired, blue eyed girl, sitting next to Ben "...Is also 14, and she mostly helps out Ben. My sister Louise, she's 13, and she also helps Ben. Somewhat of a ladies man, though I can't see why". Ben glared at Zac, while Louise and Cassie blushed. Everyone else laughed. "Sam" continued Zac, pointing to a brown haired, ruby eyed little boy "Is 12, and is in charge of the peace keepers. A special group, inside the D- warriors, to try and keep peace in certain areas of the world. Then there's Lauren". Pointing to a younger, blond haired, brown eyed girl he said "She's 9, and. Well. She's like me. Getting to the point. Fighting, whether necessary or not. Then, there's Becky, my 6 year old sister. She helps Sam a lot".  
  
"Cool. But. How did you get our digimon?" asked Matt, noticing Gabumon, Gatomon and Hawkmon enter the room, their eyes going wide".  
  
"Erm. We'll come to that. Later. Much, later" said Zac.  
  
"Okay then" said Tai. "One more question".  
  
"Geez, their sounding like Ben" muttered Cassie. "Questions, questions, questions".  
  
"What happened to Odaiba? The world even"  
  
"Well. I'm guessing you already know that" said Becky.  
  
"We don't. Something happened to us" said Mimi. "We got transported here. About 15 minutes ago, all of us digidestined were at the park, hanging out and stuff".  
  
"And stuff" muttered Sora.  
  
"Of you've got something to say to me Sora, say it to my face" said Mimi, angrily.  
  
"To your face huh?" asked Sora, just as angry. "I'll tell you something to your face, you backstabbing bitch".  
  
"You're the bitch, bitch" said Mimi. Sora's eyes flashed with anger. She reeled back her hand, and slapped Mimi hard across the  
  
face.  
  
"You cow" said Mimi, aiming to hit her back. A hand stopped her. Looking back, Mimi saw Izzy, his arm around her wrist.  
  
"We have an 8 year old present, and we're trying to find out what happened" said Izzy, calmly, despite the look Mimi was giving him. "Resolve the fighting to later?". Mimi looked at Izzy, then at Zac, who had an amused look on his face. Mimi nodded, and Izzy let go of her wrist. Sitting down, Matt wrapped his arms around Mimi's shoulder. Tai, who had been holding Sora around the waist, to prevent her from leaping at Mimi's throat, released his grip, and sat down. Sora did the same.  
  
"Okay. Now that that's settled. You wanna know what happened?" Before Zac could continued his story, a loud alarm went off. Zac jumped up, and a red light began flashing in the room.  
  
"Not again" said Becky, looking frightened. She grabbed onto the first person she saw, which happened to be Sora.  
  
(The group are sitting, on a rectangular table, six each side, with two at the bottom of the table, from Zac's left. Zac, Yolei, Izzy, Mimi, Matt, Louise, Ben, Cassie, Sam, Kari, T.K, Tai, Sora, Becky, Lauren. Table thin enough to reach over and slap someone hard across the face, trust me).  
  
"Come on, let's go" said Zac, standing up. "Lauren, Becky, you two stay here. Don't tell them anything until we get back okay?" Becky just nodded, clinging tighter to Sora's arm. With that, Zac, Ben, Louise, Cassie and Sam ran out the room, followed by Agumon, Patamon, Tentomon, Biyomon and Gatomon. The door slammed shut, leaving the digidestined, Becky, Lauren, Palmon, Hawkmon and Gabumon.  
  
Hawkmon leapt into Yolei's arms, hugging her.  
  
"Yolei, it's been quite a while" he said.  
  
"Same here Hawkmon" said Yolei, hugging him back. Gabumon smiled.  
  
"Matt" he said, leaping into the boys arm.  
  
"Gabumon, buddy, how's it been?"  
  
"Terrible Matt, first……"  
  
"Zac said not to tell anything" said Becky, from within Sora's arms.  
  
"He told you not to say anything, not us" said Gabumon.  
  
"I'll tell" said Becky.  
  
"Me too" added Lauren.  
  
"So there" they said in unison, sticking their tongues out at the dog-like digimon.  
  
"He can tell us if he wants too" said Matt.  
  
"Just shut it Matt. You heard Zac" said Sora, who was busy letting Becky crawl onto her lap.  
  
"Who cares what Zac says?" asked Matt. "He's 15 years old".  
  
"He's the leader" said Lauren. "You have to listen to him".  
  
"No I don't" said Matt. "None of us do. We're not part of the D-warriors, so we don't have to take orders from him, or anyone for that matter". Lauren's eyes filled with tears. Tai got up, and put a reassuring hand on the young girls shoulder.  
  
"Don't be so mean Matt" said Yolei. "She's only 9".  
  
"Well Matt's right" said Mimi.  
  
"We need to find out what happened you two" said Kari. "And why we're here".  
  
"I have a better idea" said Matt. "Let's leave now, and find a way to get home".  
  
"We're not leaving Matt" said Tai. Kari had taken Tai's place in comforting Lauren. "I wanna know why we're here, and what's happened".  
  
"Who cares, this isn't even our time zone Tai" said Matt. Becky leant over, and whispered something into Laurens ear.  
  
"He usually is" replied Lauren.  
  
"Okay, that's it" said Matt, aiming a punch at Tai. He was knocked down.  
  
"Matt, what do you think your doing?" asked T.K. "What did Izzy say earlier?"  
  
"Tai, are you alright?" asked Sora, kneeling next to him, while still hugging Becky. Tai nodded, glaring evils at Matt. He got up, and was about to throw another punch…..  
  
"Okay, we're done" said Zac entering the room. Everyone else followed.  
  
"That was fast" said Izzy.  
  
"Oh, false alarm" said Zac. "You know? Like a fire drill. They go off randomly, like, once a week or something. I dunno, Ben rigged them up".  
  
"So, how do you know of there's a real, whatever the bell is for?" asked Tai, rubbing his bruised cheek. Zac shrugged.  
  
"Then….." began Yolei.  
  
"It's simple really" said Cassie, taking her seat next to Ben. "The false alarm stops after a set amount of time. The real one is louder, has a different sound, and the flash is brighter. Also, it doesn't automatically turn off. Ben has to do it manually".  
  
"Cool" said Izzy. "That'd be great for our school fire drill".  
  
"Yeah, yeah" said Tai, not wanting to get into electronics. "About what happened?".  
  
"Okay" said Zac. "Since you really want to know……"  
  
"Hurry up" said Matt, impatiently. Zac sighed.  
  
"I swear, he was annoying then, he's annoying now".  
  
"What?" asked Matt.  
  
get on with it" complained Mimi. Each digidestined relaxed, knowing a story like this could take a while. Becky hugged Sora tighter, while Tai's arm snaked around Sora's waist. Matt and Mimi sat closer to each other, as did T.K and Kari. Izzy and Yolei sat poised at the lap top, ready to take things down, while the other D-warriors, who have heard the story before, groaned. All waited in anticipation, as Zac began his story.  
  
"It was exactly one year after your defeat of Malomyotismon" began Zac. "Or, 5 months after Sora and Matt broke up, that's easier. Anyway. An evil digimon, called Wardramon found a way to enter the real world. From what my reliable sources told me, he'd been gathering troops ever since the defeat of Malomyotismon. Digimon who you've battled before. Digimon who were against you guys. He even managed to create his own digimon, more powerful that Kimeramon. We don't know how, but he's also managed to bring Devimon, the four dark masters, Myotismon, Venomyotismon, Malomyotismon and Daemon back to life"  
  
"All of them?" asked Tai. "Damn"  
  
"Yeah, exactly" said Zac. "But he managed to bring them back even more powerful. It was a full scale attack on the real world. He came through in the middle of the night, so not to arouse suspicion, I guess. Half of Odaiba was destroyed in one hour. The digimon spread over the world. The guys fought back of course. But ever since then, it's been a continuous war. Every digimon that's destroyed comes back, even our digimon. Families were killed, or captured and tortured. They wanted it to continue, so Wardramon could seek revenge on all evil. Of course, the digidestined wanted to come out, but they couldn't, because they knew that if they did, they'd be destroyed, and Wardramon would still continue his attack, and totally destroy Earth. With us in hiding, and only secluded to a single sector in each major Digidestined city, they couldn't find us. There are a couple of million people left in the world I'm guessing, excluding the digidestined and about a quarter of that working for Wardramon, trying to find and destroy us".  
  
"And It's been going on since 2003?" asked Matt.  
  
"What year is it again?" asked Izzy.  
  
"2022" said Ben.  
  
"19 years?" asked Izzy, shocked. "This has been going on for 19 years?"  
  
"No way" said Yolei.  
  
"Well it has" said Zac. "Now, not only is Wardramon sending troops through to the real world every time he creates a digital rip, but there are neutral digimon, who are arguing with the digimon on both the good and evil sides. Sam and Becky have to keep them at peace, before they start a whole new war".  
  
"Sounds like something from a science fiction movie or something" said Izzy.  
  
"So tell me something" said T.K. "Who told you this?"  
  
"Yeah" said Yolei. "By my calculations, you were born 4 years after the war started. In 2007 right?" Zac nodded.  
  
"I got my info from a reliable source" said Zac. "Former leader of the D- warriors".  
  
"Who was that?" asked Kari.  
  
"Oh Geez" said Sam. "For digidestined, your sure are slow. It was Tai"  
  
"Me?" asked Tai, shocked. Every D-warrior nodded. "So, does that mean, I retired or something?"  
  
"No" said Zac. "All you digidestined, plus Davis, Cody, Ken and Joe were the frontal force. The main members of the D-warriors. The leader, second in command, technicians experts, medical care, peacekeepers".  
  
"Then what happened?" asked Sora.  
  
"About 5 years ago" said Zac, sighing. "You all went on a peace mission. You were going to visit Shinjuku, because some of the good and evil supporter digimon had gotten into a huge fight, which has lasted for at least 3 days. You also need to recruit some more digimon. But on the way…….Piedmon attacked you. Everyone checked the wreckage, but you weren't there".  
  
"We died?" asked Mimi. Zac nodded.  
  
"Then I because leader" he said. "Tai trusted me the most".  
  
"So, we all died?" asked Tai. "Us lot here. Davis and everyone".  
  
"Davis, Joe, Cody and Ken didn't die" said Louise.  
  
"Then why wasn't Davis named leader?" asked Izzy.  
  
"About 5 days before, all four travelled to America. There was a big attack on New York city going on, and those four volunteered to go".  
  
"So, they're still alive?" asked Kari.  
  
"We don't know" said Ben. "We haven't heard from them in almost 4 years. They might be too busy, they could have been captured, or killed in an attack".  
  
"So that rules out every digidestined" said T.K.  
  
"What about other digidestined?" asked Yolei. "Yuri, Sonya, all those guys".  
  
"And Catherine" said T.K, smiling.  
  
"Catherine?" asked Kari, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"T.K gave her, her first kiss" said Tai, smiling.  
  
"So did you" retorted T.K.  
  
"You did, did you?" asked Kari.  
  
"It was only on the cheek" said T.K sheepishly.  
  
"Who kissed her first?" asked Yolei, smirking.  
  
"Same time" said Tai. "But we're getting off the subject. Back to….Matt's…..question. How did you guys get our digimon? And what digimon does Becky have? And why don't Hawkmon or Gabumon have a partner?".  
  
"Well….." said Zac. "We're not sure if we should tell you that".  
  
"Please" said Kari.  
  
"Well" said Zac. "Not now. Let's just say, they trusted us the most. And Becky…..you can ask Agumon and Biyomon. ". Tai and Sora raised their eyebrows. Becky giggled.  
  
"That's about it" said Zac. "Alright. I'm worn out, tired, and sleepy. Oh, and hungry, who wants food?".  
  
"I do" came a chorus of voices.  
  
"Erm. How exactly do you get food?" asked Izzy. Ben, Cassie and Louise smiled.  
  
"You'll see" said Ben, exiting the room. Everyone followed.  
  
"You have some place here" said Izzy, examining the equipment as the gang travelled through a hall way.  
  
"It looks familiar" said Matt.  
  
"It should" said Zac. "It's the school".  
  
"It is?" asked Yolei.  
  
"That's so cool".  
  
"We thought it's be best if we had the school as our HQ. Monitor digimon battles going on. There's a small hospital wing where the staff room, nurses office and the toilets used to be".  
  
"But, the school is at least half an hour from my house" said Tai. "Why is it in this sector?"  
  
"We decided that the sector the school was originally in, was too dangerous. A lot of the digital rips were forming there, so we got Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Imperialdramon, Shakuamon, Silphymon, Herculeskabuterimon, Marineangemon and Phoenixmon to airlift it here".  
  
"Cool" said Tai.  
  
"But who are Herculeskabuterimon, Marineangemon and Phoenixmon?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Take a huge guess" said Ben.  
  
"Tentomon, Gomamon and Biyomon's mega forms?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Correct" said Cassie.  
  
"Way cool" said T.K.  
  
"They all managed to warp digivolve about 5 months after the attacks started, I think" said Zac. Sam nodded.  
  
"First it was Biyomon, when….." Zac shook his head.  
  
"Don't tell them how Sam" he said. "It'll spoil everything".  
  
"Okay" said Sam. "Biyomon, then Tentomon, then Gomamon. It was in the heat of battle, all three of them".  
  
"Prodigious" said Izzy.  
  
"Well, grubs up" said Zac, opening the door to the cafeteria.  
  
"It's smaller than I remember" said Mimi.  
  
"We had to use up some space for Ben's technician work" said Louise. "Besides, it's only really us, and the tamers here eating, so it doesn't matter".  
  
"Tamers?" asked Matt. "(Yes, I've managed to warp them into my story. There all 15, Ryo's 16 and Susie's 10, or 11 or however many years younger she is that Henry, I dunno. Anyway…)  
  
"Yeah" said Zac. "There's not digidestined, because they've never been to the digital world, but they have digimon, and digivices, which they call D- powers".  
  
"Takato, Henry, his little sister Susie, Rika, Ryo and Jeri. There's also Kenta and Kazu, but their helping Davis and the others in America" said Ben.  
  
"So, what digimon do they have?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Takato has Guilmon, a digimon he created himself, don't ask how" said Cassie. "Henry has Terriermon, Susie has Lopmon, Rika has Renamon, Ryo had Cyberdramon and Jeri has Leomon. I'm not sure what digimon Kenta and Kazu have".  
  
"Where are they now?" asked Kari.  
  
"Somewhere" said Louise. "We haven't heard from them in a while, but we know their okay"  
  
"How?" asked Kari.  
  
"Ever heard of aero mail?" asked Zac.  
  
"Duh, we're not from this time zone" said Matt.  
  
"I heard you the first time" said Zac. "Anyway. We D-warriors use a form of mail called Aero mail. Izzy, Yolei and Ben came up with it. Each group of D- warriors is each digidestined city of the world has an aero digimon. Something like a Unimon, or Kuagamon or something like that. Each major digidestined city has a different one, which is logged in the computers. Once a week, the digimon come here, wearing tags. A different coloured tag for each digidestined. If a tag isn't there, that means that that particular digidestined is missing, captured or dead".  
  
"So you should know if Davis and the others are alive" said T.K. "Through this aero mail thing".  
  
"They don't have an Aero digimon" said Ben. "They keep moving around America, helping out whoever needs help. They only stay in one place for 4 or 5 days I'm guessing, or someone would have put their tags on their digimon".  
  
"And how do the others know if your still alive?" asked Sora.  
  
"We give the digimon a piece of paper" said Lauren. "With 7 ticks on it. That means that all seven of us are alright".  
  
"And if there's a tick missing, that means one of us are missing" said Becky.  
  
"Very interesting" said Izzy. "Very smart".  
  
"But what if…." began Tai.  
  
"Enough questions" said Zac. "I'm still hungry".  
  
"Well, what about this food?" asked Mimi. "How do you get it?"  
  
"What's your favourite food?" asked Ben, smiling.  
  
"Well. Right now I'd go for a chilli dog, fries and a soda" said Mimi.  
  
"Chilli dog, fries, and a soda" came a mechanical voice. The digidestined jumped.  
  
"What was that?" asked Matt. Smiling again, Ben opened a small door in a machine, and brought out…..  
  
"Chilli dog, Fries and a soda. Chilled of course" he said.  
  
"What? But how?" asked Mimi, shocked.  
  
"It's a replicating machine" said Cassie. "Like on Star Trek. You know?"  
  
"So like. You ask for anything, and it'll make it for you?" asked Tai. Ben nodded.  
  
"Would it make…...A double cheese burger, with onions and bacon, fries, root beer and a large chocolate cookie?" asked Tai.  
  
"Double cheese burger with onions and bacon" came the mechanical voice. "Fries, root beer and a large chocolate cookie". The door opened once again, and there sat Tai's tray of food.  
  
"Alright" said Tai, grabbing it.  
  
"Prodigious" said Izzy.  
  
"How does it work?" asked Yolei.  
  
"It's simple really" said Ben. "With Izzy and Yolei's help of course, we studied the atom structure, and food materials used to make certain foods. We uploaded this data onto a single disk, which works like a processing machine. It's voice activated, so when you ask for a certain food, the computer will look it up, process the data, rearrange the atoms, and produce the food".  
  
"But, taste. Smell? Texture?" asked Izzy.  
  
"All in the atoms" said Ben. "You created some kind of chip, which holds food information. When a food is ordered, the information about taste, smell, texture is downloaded into the processing sequence. The atoms are already stored in the computer mainframe, and once every week, we add certain foods, which we cryogenically froze for later use. There's some meat. Vegetables and the like. We take some of the atoms, and store them in the mainframe, so the computer can re-process them".  
  
"What?" asked Tai. "Sorry, I stopped listening after you said the words…'It's simple really'".  
  
"Never mind" said Zac. "Just enjoy your food".  
  
"Zac, can I ask you a question?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Not again" moaned Zac.  
  
"Just one" said Izzy.  
  
"Go on then".  
  
"Where are your parents?". Zac stopped dead, and turned to Izzy.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Where are your parents?" repeated Izzy.  
  
"They're dead" said Zac. "During one of the attacks, about 6 years ago. All our parents were caught in the blast. It was probably the worst day of my life. Everybody else's too".  
  
"That bad huh?" said Matt. "Do you know exactly what happened?".  
  
"They were going to visit some people in a different city" said Zac. "It was dangerous, everybody knew that. We told them not to go, because it was too dangerous. Tai, you only wanted some of them to go, not all of them, because of us. And especially not Lauren's mum, because she was pregnant".  
  
"She was?" asked Sora. "How far along was she?"  
  
"About 4 months" said Zac.  
  
"So, that's when you came here?" asked Tai.  
  
"We were always a part of the D-warriors" said Ben. "From birth we all were. It was just one of those things".  
  
"Do you still visit their graves?" asked Kari.  
  
"Every year. On the day they died" said Zac.  
  
"When's that?" asked Yolei.  
  
"In three day's time" said Lauren.  
  
"We bring them flowers and everything" said Becky.  
  
"Could we possibly come?" asked Sora sheepishly.  
  
"No you can't" said Zac angrily. "No-one but us can visit our parent's grave".  
  
"Okay, okay" said Sora. "Stressy".  
  
"He doesn't mean it" whispered Becky into Sora's ear. "He just doesn't like people at our parents grave, that's all".  
  
Just then, 5 people rushed into the room.  
  
"Henry. Rika, Takato. Jeri, Susie what are you going here?" asked Lauren.  
  
"Hey guys" said Zac. "I'd like you to meet the digidestined"  
  
"No time" said Henry "We've just received word from Kenta and Kazu".  
  
"What about Henry?" asked Zac, worriedly.  
  
"They said that The four dark masters and Myotismon have attack New York city" said Henry. "Only around a dozen survived".  
  
"Out of over a thousand??" asked Ben. "No way".  
  
"Way" said Rika. "That's not the worst part though".  
  
"It's not?" asked Louise. "Rika, what is it?". The Tamers exchanged glances.  
  
"They're coming to Odaiba" said Takato. "They're on their way now".  
  
"What??" asked Zac. "Please tell me your joking right?"  
  
"We're not" said Jeri.  
  
"This cannot be worse" said Ben.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it" said Jeri.  
  
"Why not?" asked Zac.  
  
"They're bringing Wardramon".  
  
  
  
Me~ alright, alright. Done and dusted. And in the words of Calumon:  
  
Calumon zoom, zoom, here zoom, there zoom, Calamon zoom, zoom, no underwear zoom! 


End file.
